Eevee
|dex number = #133|name = Eevee}} Eevee is the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee can evolve into any of eight Pokemon. * Vaporeon, when exposed to a Water Stone. *Jolteon, when exposed to a Thunder Stone. *Flareon, when exposed to a Fire Stone. *Espeon, when leveled up with high happiness during the day, *Umbreon, when leveled up with high happiness during the night. *Leafeon, when leveled up near a Moss Rock. *Glaceon, when leveled up near a Ice Rock *Sylveon, when leveled up with 2 Affection hearts in Pokemon Amie/Refresh/Camp/Party, and knowing a Fairy-type Move. Eevee also has a number of Fanon Eeveelutions, including: *Creameon, in Intimas, Biotri, and Mopthro, when exposed to a Cream Puff. *Ryeon, in Viota, when leveled up while holding a Dragon Fang. *Cosmeon, in Viota, when exposed to a Cosmic Orb *Techneon, in the Insel Region, when leveled up holding an Up-Grade. *Drakeon, in the Insel Region, when given a Dragon Scale at level 30 or higher. *Spiriteon, in the Insel Region, when Eevee faints while there is a Ghost-type in the party. *Timeon, in Mopthro, when exposed to a Time Stone. *Bogeon, in Mopthro, when exposed to a Bog Stone. *Satureon, in Pokemon Trick and Treat, Eevee evolves at nighttime, when holding a moonstone, and when fed a SpaceBlock. *Utopeon, in Pokemon Trick and Treat, Eevee can evolve while holding a trust candle on Mt. Flare. *Eeveeon, in Pokemon Thunder and Storm, Eevee evolves when leveled up to level 25 or superior, in the Mellos Region. *Coateon, in Twule, when team is full of eggs. Biology Eevee is a fox-like creature with big brown fur, a big bushy tail with a light-brown tip, and a large furry collar of the same color. It has four short legs with three toes on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paws. It is 1'00" tall and it weighs 14.3 pounds. Canon Appearances Major * May's Eevee hatched from its egg in Time-Warp Heals All Wounds, ''and it evolved into Glaceon prior to May rejoining the group in the Sinnoh Region. *Gary's Eevee first appeared in ''The Rivalry Revival, ''where it defeated Ash's Pikachu. It appeared once again ''Power Play ''where it had evolved into Umbreon. *Sakura had an Eevee that was shown in ''Trouble's Brewing, and when they met up with her again her in Espeon, Not Included ''Eevee had evolved into an Espeon. *Virgil has an entire team of the Eeveelutions that debuted prior to Kalos, each of which he had raised from an Eevee. He also currently keeps his newest member of the Team outside of its ball, and it currently is still an Eevee. *Serena caught an Eevee in ''A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. She was timid and would do either hide behind Serena or Bunnelby,run away out of her own nervousness. She evolved into Sylveon in Party Dancecapades! *An Eevee nicknamed Sandy appears in the Where Are You Going, Eevee? segment, later getting caught by Lana. Other *Eevee's first appearance in the anime was under a young boy named Mikey's ownership in The Battling Eevee Brothers. *Ursula's two Eevees appeared in Last Call, First Round!, ''and they both evolved during her performance, into Flareon and Vaporeon. *An Eevee appeared with the rest of its evolutions in ''Eevee & Friends, ''as a way to introduce the newest Eeveelution, Sylveon. *Three individual Eevee appeared in ''Mystery on a Deserted Island! *An Eevee appears in The Power of Us, under the ownership of Risa. Minor *An Eevee appeared in a picture in Pokemon Paparrazzi. *In Hour of the Houndour, Eevee made a small appearance. *Several Eevee appeared in The Power of One. *An Eevee belonging to an unnamed child appeared in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up? *A trainer appeared alonside an Eevee in You're A Star, Larvitar! *An Eevee appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. *A student of Pokemon Trainer's School used an Eevee in Gonna Rule The School! *Multiple Eevee made a minor appearance in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. *Eevee made a cameo appearance with the rest of its seven Eeveelutions in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. *An Eevee appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On! *Another Eevee appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto *Scott is given his Eevee in Prepare for Trouble. *Gavin's Eevee, nicknamed 'Dodge', appeared in Murcott Island, Bug Catching Contest! Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke *Zach's Eevee, Mike, is caught in A Few New Arrivals. Katthryn's Awakening *Geno's Shiny Eevee first appeared in Hue Eclipse. Zach's Kanto Journey * Anne's Eevee appeared in ''Smells Like Victory, Tastes Like Defeat''.'' Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master * Dakota Rex's Eevee, named Eon, was caught in Visit to Aura Kingdom Pokémon Tales * Conway's Eevee debuted in ''Vs. Cloyster. It evolved into Jolteon in Vs. Electabuzz. * Gary's Eevee debuted in Vs. Eevee. It evolved into Umbreon prior to Vs. Umbreon. * An Eevee was part of Lawrence's Collection in ''The Collector''. It was freed in the end. * Valerie's Eevee appeared in ''Shot at Fashion''. It evolved into Sylveon in the same episode. * A coordinator's Eevee appeared in ''Vs. Brendan''. * Conway's second Eevee debuted in ''Vs. Starly''. She evolved into Leafeon in ''Vs. Buneary''. * 4 of Rosa's Eevees debuted in ''The Pokémon Ranch''. ** Two of them were given to Ursula. They evolved into Vaporeon and Flareon in Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival. ** One of them joined Rosa's team. It is given to Zoey in ''Slick Start on the Ice''. It evolved into Glaceon in ''Vs. Glaceon''. ** The fourth Eevee was taken into Lawrence's Collection, and was freed in ''Collision with the Enemy''. * Silver's Eevee debuted in Vs. Eusine. It evolves into Espeon in Vs. Ho-Oh. * Violet's Eevee debuted in ''The Girl with No Arms''. She has a prosthetic front right paw. Sinnoh undertaken *Luke has an Eevee named Elai. Obtained prior to Chimchar, bicycles and a long winding road. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * Bill,s Eevee currently belongs to Red as shown in Red VS Blue VS Yellow VS Green ! Who Got To Keep Eevee ?. Conquering Hoenn * Professor Birch's three Eevees debuted in Delays. The Legend of Spinarak-Man * Aunt May's Eevee first appeared in Humble Beginnings. * Flash's Eevee made it's debut in A Flashing Rivalry. * Sakura's Eevee appeared in Dance of the Kimono Sisters. * An Eevee appeared in A Hatching Adventure. Pokedex Entries 'Red, Blue' Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones. 'Yellow' Its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. There are only a few alive. 'Stadium' Its genetic code is irregular. It evolves into three kinds of Pokémon when exposed to the radiation of elemental stones. 'Gold' It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. 'Silver' Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. 'Crystal' Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment. 'Stadium 2' It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. 'Ruby, Sapphire' Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. 'Emerald' An Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. 'FireRed' An extremely rare Pokémon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli. 'LeafGreen' Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones. 'Diamond, Pearl' A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. 'Platinum' Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. 'HeartGold' It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. 'SoulSilver' Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. 'Black, White' Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. 'Black 2, White 2' Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. 'X' A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. 'Y' Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. Moves *START: Helping Hand *START: Growl *START: Tackle *START: Tail Whip *005: Sand-Attack *009: Baby-Doll Eyes *010: Swift *013: Quick Attack *017: Bite *020: Refresh *023: Covet *025: Take Down *029: Charm *033: Baton Pass *037: Double-Edge *041: Last Resort *045: Trump Card Gallery See Eevee/Gallery Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Starters Category:Orre Starters Category:Brown Pokemon Category:Destris Pokemon Category:Cat Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Rabbit Pokemon Category:Mammal Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon